


Here, Kitty Kitty

by MysticMoonhigh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Buttplugs, Established Relationship, Kink, Lance is a fucking furry, M/M, NSFW, New Relationship, Petplay, Sex Toys, keith and lance are both 19, lube is used, praise!kink, so this is the closest to voltron canon a kinkfic is ever gonna get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonhigh/pseuds/MysticMoonhigh
Summary: Keith finds out that Lance is into petplay. They decide to try it out.





	Here, Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: If anyone would like to commission me to write something for you, just so it's clear, I would be more than willing to do that.  
> Also, Please read the author's notes at the end for some fun info ^_^

                Lance’s fingers tapped against the keyboard, nearly silent as he contemplated what to look up. Keith had been gone for almost a week now, which meant that Lance had reverted to his old habit of masturbating every day. When Keith was here, they had enough sex that he only touched himself two or three times a week, but now? Lance needed release. And he needed it bad.

                _What to watch, what to watch_ ….

                The black screen of pornhub waited patiently as he thought. He idyly considered his kinks—which one was he _really_ in the mood for now?

                It had been awhile since he’d watched porn—Keith and him had been fucking for about two months now, and usually when he masturbated he did it to thoughts of their previous encounters. But a week later, the feeling of Keith’s hands on his skin was beginning to fade from memory and Lance knew that Keith didn’t care.

                So, with that in mind, Lance decided to resurface one of his older kinks. He hadn’t had the balls to bring it up to Keith yet, but it was something that he was like… _really_ into. Which is why he was delaying having the conversation with Keith, if he was being honest. He was worried that Keith wouldn’t like it, and might even be weirded out.

                He’d bring it up eventually, he would. But for now, he just wanted to enjoy a little bit of indulgence, sans the mortifying fear that his boyfriend might think he’s weird.

                A few swift strokes of his fingers against the keyboard and the search results for ‘petplay’ came across his screen. There were pages upon pages of results, and Lance scrolled through the first couple—it was hard to find good content for this, especially on mainstream porn sites. He didn’t want the hardcore girl in a leather dog mask kind of stuff.

Even though he understood where some of the appeal came from, that was a little too degrading for him. He thought of pets as something to be loved and cherished. He thought of a cute, blushing puppy or kitten sitting on his lap, ready to be showered with affection or pampered. It was an outlet-for him- about emotional support and reassuring the submissive that they were loved and cherished.

He finally found a suitable video, a busty brunette giving a strip tease for the camera. Nothing too flashy. Just enough that Lance could fantasize about having her crawl over to him and start kissing his thighs as he pulled her hair, able to say things he wouldn’t have been able to say to someone otherwise.

It would be easier, in his opinion, to share his true thoughts and opinions with a ‘pet’ than it would a normal, regular human. Like how you could babble anything to your cat or dog and not feel weird about it. Lance thought that it would be _much_ easier for him to tell someone what they meant to him, or how cute they were, when they were wearing a pair of ears and kneeling at his feet.

The busty brunette took off her top, her bubbly tits bouncing as she wiggled for the camera. His dick ached against his pants and he reached down, undoing the zipper. He took out his cock and began to move his hand along in achingly slow motions, just enjoying the feel of it for now.

He had the house to himself right now, a rarity with two siblings and his parents. He could go as slow as he wanted; he didn’t have to worry about it right now.

                His eyes were glued to the screen as he watched her twirl and dance, lifting up her skirt to show more and more of her plump ass, full of the black and white tail plug she was wearing.

                Oh, yeah. This was a good decision.

~~~

                Keith struggled with the key, his arms full of his suitcase and laptop and Lance’s present. He finally felt the key nestle in all the way and turned the lock, pressing the door open and stumbling inside. He was greeted with the cool air conditioning of Lance’s house, and he relaxed. The sweat that had been accumulating on his forehead began to cool, and he shut the door behind him with his foot.

                He dropped his suitcase and set down his laptop, leaving only Lance’s gift in his hands. He ran up the stairs and straight to Lance’s room, forgetting to take his shoes off in the process. (Which meant, of course, he had to retrace his steps and put his shoes back by the door, making sure he hadn’t tracked anything along the way. Miss McClain was very particular about keeping her house clean, and Keith didn’t want to be disrespectful).

                Once he was _finally_ done with that, he went upstairs and located his boyfriend’s room again, skidding to a halt, his socks sliding on the plush carpet. He opened the door a little too fast and hard, causing it to slam into the wall in the process. Keith flinched, but quickly recovered, stepping into the room.

                Lance was asleep on the bed, his face peaceful. (The boy could sleep through anything). There were clothes scattered around the room, which made Keith pause as he planned where to step to avoid them. There were papers scattered across Lance’s desk, along with the post card that Keith had sent. But perhaps the most intriguing thing was the strange noises coming from Lance’s laptop.

                Keith grinned, walking forward and plopping himself down in the computer chair. He looked down, seeing a pair of clean socks (still folded, but on Lance’s floor) and swooped in, taking the opportunity. He threw them right at Lance’s sleeping head, and hit pointedly.

                Keith opened Lance’s laptop, feigning innocence.

                And what he saw was… shocking, to say the least.

                Not in a bad way, of course. He would just… need some time to process this.

                Because the girl on Lance’s screen was in _cat ears_. Which meant that his boyfriend was probably a furry. Which wasn’t like, a bad thing. Keith had always been a little curious about it. But it definitely wasn’t _his_ thing either.

                “Keith?” Lance asked, slowly sitting up as he was pulled out of his peaceful sleep. The now active noises coming from his laptop had roused him, and Keith sitting in front of him made him wonder whether or not this was a dream.

                “So, uh.” Keith said, watching the cat girl’s tits bounce. “You’re not into vore, are you?”

                Lance immediately burst out of bed and grabbed the top of his laptop, slamming it shut. He sputtered, his face going tomato red as he processed everything. Keith was here. This was not a dream. Keith had seen the weird porn on his laptop. This was _mortifying_.

                “NO!” Lance shouted. Keith grinned and scooted back in his chair a little.

                “No need to panic. I’m not here to judge you.”

                Lance groaned putting his head in his hands. He was standing in just his boxers, with his hair a mess and his eyes still hazy with sleep in front of a very dressed and very alert Keith. He probably looked like an idiot. He hadn’t even washed his face this morning.

                “Listen,” Lance said, his face bright red. “We should never talk about this again.”

                Keith got a look of confusion on his face, taking a moment to process what Lance was saying. Lance took a step back and plopped back down onto his bed, hoping that sitting would make him feel a little less vulnerable.

                “O…kay?” Keith said, his face still swimming with confusion. “I mean. I’ll respect what you want. But I don’t see _why_.”

                “Because it’s weird!” Lance declared, throwing his arms out. “I already know that, and I do not need to-“ Keith raised an eyebrow and Lance cut himself off, running smack dab into a wall of realization. “Wait. You don’t think it’s weird?”

                Keith shrugged. “Everyone’s got a thing. If you’re a furry, you’re a furry.”

                “That was petplay.” Lance defended, knowing full and well that while he was right he was also a fucking furry anyways. “There’s a difference.”

                “I mean. I guess.” Keith said. “But you’re a furry too, aren’t you?”

                Lance’s silence spoke volumes on the subject. They stared at each other, each one knowing that A) Lance McClain was a fucking furry, and B) He would admit it over his dead body.

                “Doesn’t matter, that was still petplay.” He said, finally. Keith looked away, trying to hide his smile. He really didn’t want Lance to think that he was laughing at him, but it was just. _So_ fucking funny. This entire situation was a clusterfuck and Keith was kinda hoping it would turn into a cluster _fuck_ if you know what he means.

                “Okay,” Keith said, slowly. “But you’re into that?”

                Lance’s face was hot and his nerves were shot and he just decided that telling the truth would get this conversation over with a lot faster. Keith would say he wasn’t into it and Lance would shrug and say “okay” and life would move on with Keith always knowing in the back of his head that Lance fantasized about girls (and boys) with cat ears. They’d both move on with their lives.

                “Yeah.” Lance responded, his hands coming to cover his face. Somehow, it made him feel a little less vulnerable. “I’m into that.”

                “I mean,” Keith said, slowly. “I wouldn’t be _against_ trying something like that. Y’know. If you’re into it.”

                Because Keith was, secretly, a giant fucking furry himself.

                It took Lance awhile to finally process what Keith had said. His words swirled around in Lance’s head as Lance tried to piece them together, not quite believing the meaning. Maybe he was dreaming. Maybe Keith actually _did_ wanna slurp up his milk like a good little kitten. (Ew. Why did he think that. Ugh).

                “You’d… wanna do that?” Lance asked, blinking. “Like, you’d actually be willing to try it.”

                The joy filled him like a kid on Christmas morning. This was one of his _biggest_ kinks, and Keith was willing to try it? This was gonna be so hot.

                “Yeah. I mean, I’d wanna do some research on it first, since I know it’s a bdsm thing.” Keith elaborated, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. “But I can do that easy. I know how to use google. Um. Would you be wearing the ears or would I?”

                “I’d like it better if you did, but would be willing to switch it up.” Lance elaborated, still feeling like he was in a fever dream.

                “Okay. Yeah, I think I’d like that better too.” Keith said. He couldn’t deny that the thought of Lance running his fingers through his hair and calling him a good kitty was… doing things to him. Emotionally and sexually.

                “Alright.” Lance said, nodding. “I’ll send you some links to some articles over text tonight.”

~~~

Text Message conversation from 1/29/2020 at 7:84 PM EST

_L: So, have you done much of the reading?_

_K: Yeah, I have. I thought a lot of it was interesting. But I’m definitely not into the idea of being put in a cage, and like…. No ddlg with it, please._

_L: Yeah, I’m not into that one either lol. Or the cage thing. You’ve already got my heart captured as it is_

_K: Stop being a fucking sap. Where are we gonna get gear from? And what’s our safeword gonna be?_

~~~

                It felt like months waiting for the ears and tail to come in. (Mostly because he’d gotten the tail on Wish, and it actually _had_ taken a month to get there). Lance and Keith split the cost 50/50 since, presumably, this first set was going to be for both of them. They were purchased with Keith in mind, but ultimately, it was something that they had both wanted.

                Lance rushed the package upstairs, hoping that he’d make it up before prying family members stopped him to ask what he’d gotten in the mail. He didn’t wanna have to think up a lie for this one. Sure, he was nineteen years old and definitely not going to get in trouble for buying a sex toy, but like. He didn’t need his mom knowing his weird kinks.

                He ran the tail upstairs and closed his door, pushing the chair that had been slowly collecting clothes for the past six months in front of it as an impromptu lock. He tore the package open with his hands and took the tail out, gasping softly as he ran his hands through the soft fur. He’d only paid $10 for it, so he hadn’t expected this kind of quality. A little shorter than he’d expected, but still nice.

                The tail had a lighter purple base that slowly faded into a darker purple tip. Lance had also gotten purple ears with lighter purple insides and little white roses sewn into the sides from etsy. He’d also gotten a little leather collar with an o-ring attached from ebay and picked up a leash from the dollar general (because he wasn’t made of money).

                He laid out each piece of the “set” they had put together on his bed carefully, and rose his camera phone up to snap a picture.

~~~

Text Message Conversation from 3/04/2020 at 5:03 PM EST

_L: It’s all here! [photo attachment sending]_

_K: Cool. Shiro is gonna be out of the house this Friday drinking with Matt._

__L: So does that mean you want your master to come over?_ _

_K: Not sure how to respond to that._

_L: You respond with whether or not you want me to come over_

_K: Yes_

_L: You’re difficult, you know that?_

_K: Difficult, annoying, and stubborn. All the reasons mom left me._

_L: You’re never going to stop playing that card are you_

_K: I’ll stop playing that card when I stop having abandonment issues._

_L: Haha. Hilarious._

~~~

                Lance grabbed his phone and his backpack, currently filled with the petplay gear as well as some lubricant and a blanket to cover it up. He kissed his mother goodbye, promising that he would be home tomorrow, and loaded up into his car. He had ended up getting a used minivan during his junior year of high school, and it had come in handy with his large friend group. Especially since he was the first to drive, excluding Allura.

                But her car was tiny and WAY too nice to let four (five if Shiro wasn’t busy) ride along with her. Her father was the head of some kind of bigwig company before he passed away, and had bought her a brand new Mercedes right before he kicked the bucket. She was still three years away from getting her permit at the time.

                Keith’s house was only a few blocks away, which Lance found incredibly lucky at times like this. Because he was _very_ excited about meeting up with Keith tonight.

                Keith had moved into their school district when they were sixteen. He had lived in Japan up until then, with Shiro, and grew up speaking both English and Japanese fluently. (Which was actually why he had gone on his trip in the first place; he was getting his greencard, since Shiro had a friend at the agency in New York that could speed the process up a little).

 Lance had hated him for the first year, had deluded himself into thinking that they were the worst of enemies. Turned out that Keith had no fucking idea what was going on or why Lance didn’t like him. Keith was just. Super competitive. Which Lance had mistaken for challenging him.

                Hunk had befriended Keith after Hunk took a dodgeball aimed for him right to the gut. Keith had started hanging out with the group after that, and Lance slowly got to like him. They eventually ended up best friends and then, six months ago, lovers. (It happened because Lance challenged him to the pocky game, and. Well. They both REALLY wanted to outdo each other. So they ended up making out in Pidge’s living room).

                Lance pulled up in front of the Kogane/Shirogane residence and parked his car, grabbing his bag and practically skipping up to the door.

                Keith had already been waiting on the other side and pulled it wide open, gesturing inside. Lance stepped in and took off his shoes, leaving them beside the door.

                The smell of warm spaghetti drifted towards Lance, and his mouth instantly watered. He turned towards Keith and smiled warmly.

                “Awww, you made me dinner?”

                “I did. But you’re making desert.”

                “Why don’t I just have _you_ for desert?” Lance flipped back. Keith stopped walking, a small blush forming across his face. Lance _loved_ to flirt with Keith. It was the one thing that Lance was undoubtedly better at him than, and Keith’s flustered faces always managed to make Lance’s heart sing.

                “Because cannibalism is wrong.” Keith responded, shutting the door and walking into the kitchen. The spaghetti sat in a big on the stove with the temperature set to low to keep it warm. Keith reached into the drawer to the right and grabbed the ladle, divvying out two hefty portions onto the paper plates he had set aside for them.

                Keith picked up the plates and carried them to his small kitchen table. Lance slung his backpack off of his shoulder and dug around in it, an idea coming to him. Finally, he found what he was looking for; a small massage candle he had left in there by accident from the last time him and Keith had the house alone together.

                “I’ll be right back. I’m going to get some mood lighting.” Lance said, sliding into the kitchen to root through Keith’s drawers. He found a butane tortch that clearly belonged to Shiro (who still occasionally acted like a college kid on the weekends) and went back to the dining room.

                When he got there, Keith had already taken the tail and ears out of the bag and was holding them in his hands, staring intently with something almost akin to arousal in his eyes. One thing was clear; Keith wanted to be wearing those right the fuck now.

                “You know.” Lance said, his voice low and a little husky. “You could go and put those on now. And wear them while we eat dinner and watch a movie. It might help you get into kittenspace.”

                “I… think that I’d like that, yeah.” Keith said, nodding. “Should I just… go to the bathroom, or…?”

                Lance nodded and reached into the bag again, grabbing the bottle of lube. He tossed it to Keith and Keith caught it in his hands, almost dropping the tail in the process.

                “I’ll set the mood in the mean time.” Lance said, giving Keith a saucy wink. Keith turned, taking the items with him as he walked down the hallway towards the bathroom.

                He reached his destination and he shut the door firmly behind him, his cock rising at the thought of being full of the plug. He put the ears on top of his head and moved it back and forth, shaking a little to make sure that they were firmly on.

                Then, he moved on to the plug. He decided it would be better to just take his clothes off entirely for this than to awkwardly try to get the tail to hang out of his pants, and he removed everything as fast as he could. When he took off his shirt he accidentally whipped the ears off in the process, and had barely managed to catch them before they hit the bathroom floor.

                Soon, he was entirely naked aside from the ears. He picked up the tail plug and the lubricant, thoroughly coating the smooth, cool metal. With the left over lube on his fingers he moved them into position, his cock throbbing in excitement as he slid one into his ass.

                He gradually made it to his knuckle, relaxing his muscles as he lined a second finger up. He slowly eased it inside, a small sound of pleasure accompanying when his ass briefly clenched around them. He forced himself to relax again and began to shallowly thrust his fingers inside of himself until he felt ready for the plug.

                He withdrew his fingers and grabbed the plug, positioning it. It was wider than his fingers and the glide of the metal into his ass was absolutely glorious. When he was finished, he had to fight the temptation to reach down and touch his cock. He was so fucking hard, and his ass was clenched around the plug, and he could feel the tail swaying as he stepped forward to the sink.

                He washed his hands thoroughly before grabbing the lube and walking back out, into the kitchen. Heat danced across his skin at the thought of Lance seeing him like this, hard and vulnerably naked. And best of all, _his_.

                The lighting really _was_ mood lighting. Lance had lit a candle and it perfectly complimented the yellow of the kitchen walls as it flickered up and down, casting shadows in the furthest reaches of the room. Lance himself was sitting at the table, his mouth stuffed absolutely full of spaghetti. Keith came around the corner, feeling a little stiff.

                Lance looked up, and absolutely froze.

                Time slowed to a stop as Keith waited for some kind of reaction.

                Lance’s eyes raked him up and down, and Lance put down his fork. He looked at Keith in absolute awe and adoration before standing and walking over to his kitten. He raised a hand to run it through Keith’s hair, barely brushing the ears along the way. He breathed, “You look _beautiful_.”

                Keith felt a shiver pass through his body as he leaned into the touch. He had been touch-starved for most of his life, always too awkward to initiate and just tense enough that most people assumed he didn’t want it. Lance gave him affection. Lance spoke kind words. Every brush of Lance’s fingers was calculated, intended to make him _feel good_. Keith had always appreciated touch, but he had never loved it from anyone as much as he loved it from Lance.

                And suddenly, Lance’s other hand is around his tail, giving it a light but firm tug. Keith’s knees shake as he feels his muscles clench again, and his cock throbs.

                Then, all at once, Lance is gone. He’s over by the spaghetti again, continuing to stuff his face.

                “C’mon,” He says, “The sooner we finish eating, the sooner we get to play.”

                Keith felt a weird satisfaction in doing what his “owner” said. He walked to the table and sat down, the plug reminding him that he was full as he chowed down.

                Lance started making conversation. Keith felt as though it would shatter the illusion if he spoke, so he didn’t. But he didn’t feel the usual pressure to talk; after all, what kitten had to talk? He could stay quiet if he wanted to.

                Keith’s boner slowly died, the sexual nature being replaced by something that was altogether both foreign and familiar as they ate dinner. His mind stayed blissfully empty as he finished his spaghetti and drank his water. By the time he was done, Lance was already up and putting the cookies on the cookie sheet with the oven preheating.

                Keith got up from his chair and took his plate to the kitchen sink, letting it slide in and deciding to wash it later. Lance turned around and jumped, clutching his heart dramatically as he came face to face with Keith.

                “Keith.” He said, sternly. “Cats aren’t supposed to walk on two legs.”

                Keith thought about that for a moment, considered whether or not it was pushing his boundaries. When he decided that he was fine with it, he sunk down to the floor and looked up at Lance expectantly.

                “Good boy.” Lance praised, running his hand through Keith’s hair. Keith felt his heart absolutely melt as he leaned into the touch. He _was_ good, wasn’t he?

                The oven beeped to signal that it was preheated and Lance tuned back around to pop the cookies in the oven. He set the timer and Keith waited patiently for him to finish, poised at Lance’s feet, silently begging for attention.

                Lance set the timer and turned around, looking down at a very expectant Keith.

                “Let’s go into the living room, shall we?”

                Keith had no clue how it happened. If you asked him, he couldn’t tell you. But in the ten minutes that those cookies took to bake, Lance had him honest to God playing with a fucking laser light. He would _never_ admit this to anyone else, he would take this secret to his fucking grave and then ghost-punch anyone still living who would dare to utter it. But here he was.

                And he was having goddamned fun.

                Lance moved the light around on the floor and Keith turned his upper body this way and that, his hands going to pounce on the light wherever Lance shone it. This fully enamored him for a solid three minutes, fumbling across the carpet on his hands and knees as he went after the laser light, crouched down with the tail wiggling behind him. A couple of times he had to reach up and readjust his ears to keep them from falling off, but they did good for the most part.

                Keith tired out fairly quickly, and he began ignoring the laser light. Tentatively, unable to tell whether or not he would be scolded for the behavior, he crawled onto the couch. Lance seemed to allow it, and Keith eagerly crawled into his lap.

                His plan worked. Lance began slowly but surely running his fingers through Keith’s hair again. Keith allowed himself to relax and enjoy it, savoring the vulnerability of his nakedness. Lance’s hand started to trail up and down Keith’s naked back instead, and Keith couldn’t help but shiver.

                “You’re doing so well.” Lance praised, his hand along Keith’s back getting a little bit firmer. Keith was so fucking cute. He had given himself over to the roll today, and all of Lance’s fantasies were bubbling up to the surface.

                Keith felt a hot flush spread through his body. God, Lance’s hands were all over his bare skin. Suddenly, the nature of his nakedness rushed back to him and his cock began to rise. He knew that Lance could see it if he looked with how he was sitting on his side, but he made no move to cover himself.

                Lance’s hand moved to Keith’s stomach, and Keith took in a sharp gasp as his abdominal muscles tensed.

                “Do you want a reward?” Lance asked, his hand drifting lower on Keith’s stomach. Keith couldn’t help the little sound that he let out as Lance’s hand closed around his hard and aching cock.

                “Quick warning,” Keith said, his legs beginning to shake softly as he became acutely aware of the plug, “I’m not gonna last long.”

                “Don’t worry about it. Sit up for me.” Lance said, removing his hand from Keith’s cock. Keith sat up, immediately doing as his owner instructed. He wasn’t going to hesitate.

                “Why?” He asked, but he received his answer when Lance slid down onto the floor, turning and walking on his knees until he was firmly between Keith’s legs. Keith’s breath hitched and he scooted closer to Lance, letting out a loud cry of pleasure as Lance’s lips wrapped around him fully.

                Lance took him down to the quick immediately, and Keith tensed around the plug. He moved his hips back and forth, loving the feeling of Lance’s tight, hot mouth around him and savoring the feeling of the plug inside his ass, stretching his walls. He thrust up into Lance’s hot and expecting mouth over and over again, his cock throbbing and pulsing and _fuck_ he tried to hold back.

                “Lance, slow down,” He said. Lance pulled off, and a trail of saliva connected Keith’s dick to Lance’s lips. Keith could see himself swollen and twitching, and he couldn’t stop moving his hips, feeling the plug shifting inside of him as he did.

                “Is it because you’re close?” Lance asked. His hand came up and wrapped around Keith’s dick, and Keith gave a whimper in response, throwing his head back. “Answer me.”

                Lance gave a firm squeeze to his dick, and Keith moaned.

                He looked down at Lance again, panting, and he nodded.

                “You’re allowed to cum. I want you to cum down my throat as fast as you can.” Lance instructed. Keith nodded weakly. “Is that okay?”

                “Yes. Please, again.” Keith responded. Lance was all too quick to resume his task.

                Lance didn’t wait. He took Keith all the way down until Keith could feel his cockhead against Lance’s throat, and Lance fucking, _swallowed_.

                He began bobbing his head just a couple of inches, as fast as he could, and Keith’s fingers turned into nails on the couch as he felt his orgasm rear its head. Like a rubber band snapping, suddenly his senses were filled with blinding pleasure as Lance’s tongue explored long his shaft, and Keith slumped when he was finally done.

                Lance pulled off and made eye contact with Keith as he swallowed everything that was offered.

                Keith was relaxed in bliss. He was fucking satisfied. He felt like a mountain of happy jell-o.

                “Turn over, hands and knees.” Lance said, softly. Keith felt confusion shoot through him at first, before understanding. Oh.

                He turned over, his knees on the couch and his hands on the back of the couch, and Lance’s hands went to the plug that was in his ass. Keith moaned as Lance pulled it out of his body slowly, too fucking slowly.

                “Where’s the lube?” Lance rasped.

                “Bathroom.” Keith muttered, wiggling his butt. He felt empty without the plug.

                Lance went to the bathroom and returned with the lube. He spread a generous amount on his cock, which had been freed from his pants when he’d first started sucking Keith off.

                “Do you think you’re ready?”

                “Please fuck me,” Keith responded, desperately. “I’m fine. The plug has been in long enough.”

                Lance’s cock pressed up against him, and Keith gave a shiver. He pushed back himself, Lance’s cock sinking in a good inch. Lance hissed and grabbed Keith’s hips, and Keith forced himself to relax, knowing what was coming.

                Lance pushed in all at once, bottoming out. Keith felt dizzyingly _full_ as Lance began to rock back and forth, his hands digging into Keith’s sides as his cock rubbed firmly against Keith’s prostate. Keith rocked back to meet every thrust, loving the feeling of Lance inside of him.

                Lance thrust harder and faster, picking up the pace. Keith’s muscles naturally tightened a bit, adding a little touch of pain to his pleasure. His prostate felt so fucking sensitive and Lance was drilling it with every single thrust, he felt the intensity radiating through his entire body.

                “Please,” Keith moaned, as his cock started to get hard again. He reached down, unable to help himself, and wrapped a hand around his base, feeling himself swell and harden a second time as Lance pounded away.

                Lance’s mouth was suddenly on his ear, licking the shell. Keith whined as Lance husked, “You’re such a good boy. Taking my cock like you were born for it. You probably want my cum real bad, don’t you?”

                “Just fucking cum inside me,” Keith responded. Lance went faster in response, and Keith’s eyes rolled back into his head in pleasure.

                Finally, Lance’s cock pumped out all of the cum he had, and Keith felt the warm and wet cum inside of him. His own cock gave a heavy twitch as he rocked back and forth, squeezing his muscles around Lance to keep it going as long as possible. Lance moaned loudly, which broke off into panting as his cock began to soften.

                “Stay still.” He warned, sliding out of Keith. Keith stayed exactly where he was, and he found the buttplug pressed up against his ass again. Lance slowly pushed it in, keeping Keith full of his cum.

                “Fuck,” Keith breathed.

                “You’re hard again?” Lance asked, gesturing towards Keith’s cock. Keith nodded.

                “Okay.” Lance sat down, gesturing for Keith to come. “I’m gonna take some time to recover, myself. But while we’re waiting, I want you to keep your cock hard. Any time you feel it getting soft, I want you to tell me, and I’ll suck it till it’s nice and swollen. Understood?”

                “Yes,” Keith said, fighting against the tidal wave of arousal that threatened to consume him at the thought. Fuck. How long was Lance gonna keep him hard without letting him cum?

                “Good boy.” Lance said, scruffing Keith behind the ears. Keith felt himself melt, despite his throbbing erection. “I’m gonna fill you up with my cum as many times as I can tonight, and then we’re going to take a nice hot shower. Sound good?”

                Keith shook his head yes, not wanting to talk.

                Fuck. They were definitely going to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> And then aftercare ensued! But also, if you enjoyed this fic and are over 18 years of age please consider checking out my sex toy information blog, [sexy-reviews-sex-toy-news](www.sexy-reviews-sex-toy-news.tumblr.com) which has lots of information I have learned while working in an adult store. Feel free to ask me questions and peruse my current answers, and I'd appreciate some reblogs as well ;-)  
> If you wanna follow my PERSONAL blog, it's [mysticmoonhigh](mysticmoonhigh.tumblr.com). If you'd like to commission me to write your kink (or a fluff piece, or etc) , message me there. (I would consider fic trades/art swap, btw).


End file.
